


Idk i couldnt come up with a title

by SlingShotMalone



Category: Clone High
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlingShotMalone/pseuds/SlingShotMalone
Summary: I wrote this in like 30 minutes last night & i just wanna mention jfk's jack in this
Relationships: JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Kudos: 7





	Idk i couldnt come up with a title

Jack had been scared of thunderstorms for just about as long as he could remember. It was just kinda part of his life now, and he had learned how to deal with his fear on his own over the years. He wasn't exactly sure what it was about thunderstorms that scared him so much. Probably something to do with thunder sounding like gunshots and considering his clone fathers death it did kinda make some sense.

Jack always had a process for dealing with his fear. It usually involved him hiding under a ton of blankets and trying to ignore it till it was over. But it was still his process. and he'd always turned out fine afterwards so at least it worked.

Just about no one knew about his fear. Hell, not even Cleo knew about his fear of thunderstorms even when they were dating. And he didn't exactly want that to change any time soon. He also didn't take into account what would happen if a thunderstorm randomly hit Exclamation! in the middle of the night while his boyfriend was sleeping over.

He was woken up suddenly by a deafening strike of thunder. He yelped loudly, but luckily his boyfriend was a deep sleeper in the few times he does sleep so he didn't even stir. He quickly covered his mouth though. His breathing quickened, his heart soon almost beating out of his chest.

Soon enough another strike of lightning lit up the room from his bedroom window and another deafening boom of thunder shook the house. Jack quickly curled up against the wall. He pressed his hands to his ears, despretley trying to block out the loud sounds. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears pricked in his eyes.

Yet another loud boom shook the house and unbeknowst to Jack, his short boyfriend stirred at the sound.

"M' Jack?" Vincent slurred his words as he came into consiousness.

"Jackie?" The red head asked again when there was no response.

He turned around to face the wall Jack was currently curled against when he still had no response. The second he saw his typically head-held-high confident boyfriend curled up against the wall and shaking in fear his heart broke. The red head quickly moved so he was next to Jack.

"Hey Jackie, it's okay love, hey can i touch you?" He asked the boy gently while hovering his hand over the boys back.

Jack uncurled slightly when he heard the red heads voice. He looked Vincent in the eyes and all the shorter boy could see in his green eyes was fear. Jack quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and buried his head in his shoulder. Vincent responded by wrapping his arms around Jack's broad shoulders and whispering gentle reasurances in his ear.

The taller boy made a noise sounding like a mix between a squeak and a sob when lightning lit up the room which in turn made Vincent tighten his arms around the boy. Vincent gently ran his fingers through the boys hair when more thunder struck in the distance.

This process only continued until the sound of thunder was just soft rumbling far in the distance and the only sound was rain hitting the roof in a comforting continuous pattern. Vincent had moved them so he was resting against the back board of the bed and Jack had his head laying on the smaller boys chest.

Neither of them spoke up for a few minutes until Jack's broken voice broke the silence.

"Thanks, uh, th-thanks red," Jack said, his voice breaking slightly as he spoke.

Vincent only hummed as he gently brushed his fingers through the other boys hair.

"God this is so embaressi-" He was cut off after he started burying his head in the boys chest.

"No," Vincent said, quickly moving his hands to cup the sides of the taller boys face. "Don't you dare say this is embaressing, This is not embaressing-"

"Maybe to you its not" He said, his voice still broken and sad.

He just buried his face into Vincents sleep shirt in shame.

"Hey"

Jack looked up.

"you. are. amazing." The red head said, emphesizing every word with a soft kiss to the taller boys nose.

The other boy just smiled softly and closed his eyes.

Jack curled up more against vincents short frame as the red head puled the blankets more around them. Just before he fell asleep Jack felt Vincent press a soft kiss to his forehead.


End file.
